Mine to Hold
by Luka-Stewart
Summary: Tsukino Usagi has feelings for Tuxedo Kamen, that much is obvious. Her obsession for the masked man, however, clouds her vision of who has been there all along. Chiba Mamoru is arrogant and harsh at times, but he doesn't know any other way to make the adorable Usagi pay long amounts of attention to him. Hopefully, in time, Usagi will realise that Mamoru was her's to hold.
1. I Want Her to See Me

Hello all, my name is Luka. This isn't my first time writing, just my first time uploading my work. I hope you all enjoy, I know this is short but it's an intro chapter.

I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters and such.

* * *

"Hey there Odango Atama, long time no see!" Mamoru said as he tapped the blonde sitting at the arcade game on the head.

"Hey, don't call me Odango! It's Tsukino Usagi!" The blonde yelled, turning and smacking Mamoru. When she turned back to the screen she realised her character had died. "You made me lose, you jerk!"

Mamoru shrugged. "Not my problem. Hey, where are you little buddies? You don't normally come here alone."

"Why do you care? Wanted Rei to team up with you to bully me?" Usagi glared.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation. You hurt my feelings." Mamoru pouted.

"Jerks like you don't have feelings." Usagi said, poking Mamoru in the chest.

"You'd be surprised Odango." Mamoru mumbled. "Say, it's getting dark out, shouldn't dummies like you be at home?"

Usagi looked out the arcades glass doors and saw that sure enough, the sky was turning deep shades of orange and the street lights were turning on.

"Oh no I'll be late for dinner!" Usagi gasped, making sure she had all her school things and got ready to dash out the door. However, just as she was prepared to run a soft but firm hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned back to Mamoru.

"Look, at any other time of day I wouldn't care, but it's getting late and by the time you make it to your street it'll be well and truly dark. You shouldn't go alone, let me make sure you're safe."

"Awh, do you care about me Mamoru-baka?" Usagi teased. "But I'll be fine, I know Sailor Moon after all!"

"Sailor Moon has better things to do. Let me walk you home." Mamoru said sternly, almost begging.

Usagi snatched her hand back and stormed towards the door. Mamoru stood there and watched her leave.

 _Like that'll stop me, Odango Atama._

Mamoru followed Usagi through the winding streets, keeping a block or two back so she wouldn't notice. He did this not with weird intentions, he truly wanted to see the F-Student home safe.

He hadn't realised when he had fond feelings toward Usagi, but he had them and they kept him awake at night. The way his heart ached for her was like a lover who had been separated against his will a long time ago.

He watched Usagi trip and stumble all the way to her door, satisfied that she was safe, and turned heel back to his apartment on the other side of town. It may have been considerably out of his way, but for Usagi, he felt it was worth it. Anything for Usagi. He just wished that she took his kindness more seriously.

The next day Mamoru awoke from the same dream he had started having when he realised how he felt for Usagi. He sat with her in a sea of roses, and they would stare into each other's eyes. The only differences in the dreams are what Mamoru saw in her eyes, some nights he saw a vast ocean in the moonlight and others he saw the night sky filled with stars. He longed to know what she saw in his.

When his alarm clock sounded at 7:15am, his daily routine started again. Shower, breakfast, an overwhelming amount of cologne and out the door. As he walked towards his college, he could see Motoki standing outside the arcade. Mamoru did 4 days at college, whereas Motoki did 3, so he could always be found at his part time job. As he started to get closer, he could see Motoki talking to a short blonde. Usagi. A quick shiver of envy shot through him like lightning, and the only thought running through his mind was, ' _that's my Usagi, not yours Motoki, get away from my girl.'_

He felt silly thinking that way, but the pain in his heart wouldn't go away.

Just before he met the block the arcade was located on, Usagi turned and began strutting to school. He had wished she had stayed talking to Motoki, so he could catch up to her and talk to her, but at the same time he didn't want to face Motoki feeling so jealous.

He watched as Usagi's dango buns bobbed away, and wished he could be beside her. But she would never allow it, all she thought of him was that he was a bully and was just 'Mamoru-baka'.


	2. He's a Jerk! A Big Jerk!

Here is the new chapter, I'm so sorry that it's short too.

I would like to thank a guest reviewer who went by the name of SMSM92 for the amazing review they left, it really boosted my confidence and it was a well needed push. If you're reading this, please DM me, I would like to know who you are and thank you properly.

I'll upload chapter 3 later tonight.

* * *

"Die, die, die!" yelled Makoto as she bashed buttons on the Sailor V arcade game.

"Mako-chan there's no reason to yell." Minako exclaimed.

"It's my new technique!" Makoto bragged. "When it starts getting really hard, I shout, and then I can do it!"

"That never happens for me!" Usagi whined as she watched over Makoto's shoulder. Just as Makoto stopped shouting at the screen, her character was hit by a monster and she lost her last life.

"Well apparently it doesn't work for you either." Usagi teased.

"Shuddup Odango Atama."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Only Mamoru can call her that." Minako giggled.

"No-one should call me it." Usagi pouted.

"Awh, what's with the long face?" Motoki asked as he strolled by the chattering girls.

"They called me names." Usagi cried.

"Oh I thought I heard your nickname, I almost thought Mamoru was here." Motoki smiled.

"It's not my nickname!" Usagi sobbed. Motoki apologised over and over and petted her shoulder. Makoto and Minako just rolled their eyes at the blondes tears.

"Mamoru is a jerk, I really big jerk!" Usagi stated.

"He's not all bad Usagi, he just has a hard time conveying how he feels. He's nasty to me too, but that's cause how he treats all his friends."

"I am not Mamoru-baka's friend!"

"Good, I'd rather be friends with anyone but an F-Student like you."

Usagi's teeth clenched at she heard Mamoru's voice. She looked behind her, where the line of arcade machines were, and saw Mamoru leaning on them.

"How long have you been here, baka?" Usagi glared.

"Long enough. I'm here to pick up Motoki. We're going out to see a movie after his shift." Mamoru replied.

"I'll go change, be back in a sec." Motoki said and headed to the staff room. Usagi's eyes were glued to Mamoru.

"You're a jerk."

"What did I do to you now?" Mamoru asked, resting his chin on the machine and smiling, Usagi noticed that he did have a cheeky smile.

"You existed."

"Oh, ouch, that hurt Odango." Mamoru said as sarcastically as he could.

"Hey Usagi, Makoto and I have to go, will you be okay to get home by yourself?" Minako asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Usagi said as she looked down at her clock. "I think I'll stay for an extra half hour, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

She waved her friends off, then looked back at Mamoru. He was staring intently at her, like he was in a daydream.

"Earth to Baka?" Usagi asked.

"I'm on earth." Mamoru answered instantly.

"Why are you staring?" Usagi glared. "Looking for zits to point out?"

"Well there is a big one, right on your shoulders." Mamoru said, poking Usagi's forehead. "Right here."

Usagi huffed and blushed, Mamoru only laughed - his eyes never leaving Usagi's.

"I hate your Baka!" Usagi yelled.

"Everyone does." Mamoru murmured, that took Usagi by surprise. Just as she was about to comment, Motoki appeared behind Mamoru and smacked him on the head.

"Come on dork, we've got a movie to catch." Motoki said, turning to Usagi. "See you later Usagi. Mamoru, say goodbye."

"Bye Odango." Mamoru mumbled and turned heel, straight to the doors. Motoki followed.

Usagi couldn't snap out of her imaginings long enough to play any more Sailor V, her mind was still hung up about what Mamoru said.

"Why would he be so rude, then say something so weird?" She whispered to herself.

The only conclusion Usagi could come to was that he was just a really big jerk, who liked to tease and confuse her.

"He's a jerk, a really big jerk!" Usagi growled at she collected her things and began her walk home.


	3. I Want Her In My Arms

Yay! A proper sized chapter!

So thanks again for all the lovely reviews, I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.

* * *

"Wait...so you have feelings for Usagi...yet you still bully her?" Motoki asked as he and Mamoru walked home from the movies. The whole reason Mamoru even invited him tonight was to have this discussion, but he wanted to mask it with pure intentions.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Motoki. I really do care about her, but I keep saying rude things. At the time I don't feel bad, but afterwards I do." Mamoru said, kicking a pebble as he walked.

"Maybe you're rude to her because you want her attention." Motoki suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've hung around at the arcade just as long as she has, but she only began to notice you after she accidentally threw that paper at you and you were rude to her. Maybe it's your way of keeping her attention to you."

"Jesus Motoki, I told you that you should have studied psychology."

Motoki laughed at his friend. "Listen, you need to try and get her attention in a good way. Playful banter is good, healthy even, but too much and she'll keep hating you."

"What do you suggest, oh master of relationships?" Mamoru rolled his eyes.

When Mamoru finally returned home at well past 11pm, his mind was too restless to even consider getting into bed. Motoki had given him so many ideas on how to be nicer to Usagi, but he had no idea where to start. It also didn't help that she hated his guts.

Instead of showering to calm his mind and trying to sleep, he decided to jump onto his computer instead. He logged onto his favourite chat site and scrolled through people's messages and photos. He came across one of Usagi, posted only an hour ago. It was a photo of her and her black cat sitting on her bed cuddling. Mamoru looked at the picture for a long time, trying to count the freckles on her nose but losing track, discovering the streaks of light blue in her eyes, and enjoying the little curls at the nape of her neck that refused to stay in her pony tails.

He noticed she was online, and decided to do something stupid.

'Hey Odango, have you got a moment?' He typed.

It felt like he waited for what felt like an eternity, but only 3 minutes later his computer beeped in recognition of the message she replied with.

'Depends, are you gonna be nasty? -`д´- '

Mamoru smiled. 'No Odango, I won't be nasty. I wanted to apologise.'

Another eternity passed for Mamoru.

'You've been so weird! You've never apologised before! Stop being weird! ಠ_ಠ '

Mamoru's heart sank a little, but he knew how to cover himself.

'Yeah I know, Motoki gave me a lecture and told me I had to try to be nice. Willing to give me a chance at this nice thing?'

Mamoru worried at his lip, scared that she'll think he was more weird and avoid him in person.

'Fine! But stop calling me Odango Atama! (･｀ｪ´･)つ '

Mamoru laughed. 'Sure, Usagi. Talk later.'

Usagi replied with a simple '(◕‿‿◕｡)' and Mamoru shut his computer.

Mamoru barely slept, but when he awoke he felt refreshed. It wasn't a college day, but he got up and got ready regardless. He didn't want to admit it, but he did this so he had a higher chance of seeing Usagi - even just at a distance.

He had decided to keep interactions with her low for the next few days, he had seen her a lot recently and didn't want to seem like a stalker. After a few days, hopefully, he can make a start on their new start.

He had just grabbed his keys and wallet in preparation to leave when he felt a sharp tingle rush down his spine, and his bones ached as if under pressure. He knew this feeling well, a monster had appeared. He took the rose from his pocket and transformed into the dark knight, Tuxedo Kamen. He quickly discarded his possessions and leaped from his balcony, dashing from roof to roof in a seemingly random direction. He didn't know exactly what it was that helped him find his way to the monster, but he always found it. He paused on the roof of an office building and looked over at the carpark on the next block, there he could see the Sailor Senshi deep in the heat of battle. The monster was large and resembled a human-fox hybrid, shooting large spikes from its blood red tail. The girls were throwing everything they could at the monster, but to no avail.

Then, he saw a particularly large spike heading towards Sailor Moon.

He knew his normal rose wouldn't stop the spike, so instead he leapt from the building and landed on the spike inches away from the sprawled Senshi.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She squealed happily.

"Sailor Moon, get ready. We need to find this monster's weakness." Tuxedo Kamen replied, reaching for Sailor Moon's hand to help her up. Her lashes fluttered at him and a small blush rose from her small yet plump cheeks.

" _If only I could have the same effect on Usagi…"_

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Mercury called. "We've tried everything we've got, but nothing has worked. We're running out of options."

"There's one angle you haven't tried." Tuxedo replied, he looked up at the monster and saw it rearing for another attack. He quickly grabbed Sailor Moon around the waist and dived away from the monster as it sent a spike hurdling where they just stood. He made sure Sailor Moon was stable before he removed his hand, he saw her eyes shine and sparkle at him

" _I should give some credit where credit is due, she is pretty. But...she's missing something...something that Usagi has. I couldn't name what it was, but she doesn't have the same look in her eyes."_

"Tuxedo Kamen…" Sailor Moon whispered, looking at him intently.

"Pay attention to the battle Sailor Moon." Tuxedo Kamen said calmly.

"What idea did you have in mind Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"None of your attacks are getting through that thick fur of his, we know it is because of those spikes. So we need something strong enough to penetrate it."

"So what you're saying is…"

"Of course!" Sailor Mars shouted. "We need to send the spikes spiralling back at him! You're so clever Tuxedo Kamen!"

"Yes but...how do we do that?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Maybe we can throw the spikes back at him!" Sailor Moon suggested.

"Um...interesting idea Sailor Moon…" Sailor Mercury said. "But according to my calculations, those spikes are far too heavy for all of us to pick up together."

"Not if they were smaller…" Tuxedo Kamen mumbled. "I have a plan. But first, jump!"

Jupiter grabbed Moon and they all jumped, barely missing the monsters newest attack, They landed merely two feet from where the spike had penetrated the ground.

"Plan?" Mars begged.

"We need to attack the spikes and shatter them, then we'll be able to send them hurdling back at him." Tuxedo Kamen replied.

"But how? I doubt throwing them like darts will work." Jupiter said.

"We could attach them to Sailor Moon's Tiara Action." Mercury suggested.

"And to Tuxedo Kamen's pole." Venus added.

"Excellent ideas girls." Tuxedo Kamen praised.

"But how? We don't have glue." Moon said.

"Perhaps with my demon charms?" Mars asked. "Once I use my incarnation they stick to anything."

"Excellent, we have a plan!" Mercury stated. "Now, let's get those spikes smashed!"

"Jupiter, Mercury, you attract the monsters attention while Venus, Tuxedo and I smash them into small pieces." Mars ordered.

"What about me?" Moon whined.

"You collect the spikes, baka, you're gonna finish the monster off so I don't see why you're whining."

Moon pouted at her companion, and they all sprung into action. Sailors Jupiter and Mercury drew the monsters attention away from populated buildings and cars with their attacks as the others attacked the spikes from a distance. Poor Sailor Moon ran after them collecting the spikes and trying to not get stepped on.

When her arms were full, Mars ordered the others to keep distracting the beast as she, Moon and Tuxedo hid behind a van and began sticking the spikes to their weapons. When it was all completed, Tuxedo Kamen ran out first and leapt onto the monster's back and struck it in between its shoulder blades with his pole. The beast hollered in pain, and Tuxedo called out to Sailor Moon to attack him.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Tuxedo Kamen has barely leapt from the monsters back when the tiara struck it in the back, penetrating the harsh spikes and traveling straight through it. The monster howled and screamed, before turning into dust and disappearing before their very eyes.

The girls cheered and hugged each other, proud of their victory.

"We couldn't have done this without you Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon cheered as she released Sailor Venus from a hug.

"Well, sometimes we need someone else to complete ourselves." Tuxedo Kamen replied. "Until next time, Senshi. Goodbye."

Tuxedo Kamen ran into the night.

Mamoru had not yet transformed back into his normal self, even though it was well past 8pm, he had been wandering the city all day and all night. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Sailor Moon gazed at him lovingly.

" _I'd give anything to have that look from Usagi. Her eyes would shine like the crisp sea, on the night of a full moon."_

He was awoken from his thoughts by a lone girl in the street below him. It was the said girl he was thinking about. It was far too late for her to be wandering the streets alone, and he quickly discarded the idea of avoiding her. He dashed a few blocks ahead of her, dropped down into the street, and transformed back when he was sure no one would see.

" _I won't take no for an answer this time, Usagi."_


	4. He's Been Acting Weird

I know, two updates in one day, what the hell is this?!

I was in the mood so I kept going. I won't update again tonight, maybe in a few days, I feel like this is a comfortable place to leave it.

* * *

"Mom's gonna kill me, first I had detention and then I lost track of time at the arcade, then on top of that I spent an hour looking at shoes! I'm gonna be grounded!" Usagi whined aloud. She looked up at the street around her, it was eerily quiet and dark. She hoped a creep wouldn't grab her and kidnap her, but just as that thought popped into her mind, she saw someone round the corner ahead of her, half a block away. It was obviously a male, and he looked like he was just walking home too. Just to be safe, Usagi stopped and held her breath in an effort to become invisible to him. She was surprised when he stopped in the middle of the road, turned, and looked directly at her. She could feel his eyes burning into her, but she wasn't as scared as she thought she'd be.

Usagi didn't know what to do, or if she should say anything, so instead she stood there frozen.

The man started walking towards her, and she felt cold shivers run up her spine. She wanted to scream, to cry, to transform into Sailor Moon and kick his butt, but all she could do was stare at him. She saw her life flash before her eyes and tears welled in her eyes.

"Usagi, is that you?" The man asked, and she instantly recognised his voice. Without thinking twice, she ran up to him and hugged his arm tightly.

"Mamoru you scared me! But I'm glad it was you…" She wept.

Mamoru was clearly startled, he rested a hand on her head and softly stroked her hair. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"I thought you were a scary rapist or something and I was so scared, then you spoke and I knew it was you and I was so relieved."

"Come on Odango, who would wanna kidnap you?" Mamoru half laughed. Usagi pouted and looked up at him.

"You said you'd be nice to me. I knew you were a liar."

"Sorry, sorry, force of habit. I was heading home from the pub, I'm so surprised to see you here. What are you doing out so late? I know it's a weekend but it's dangerous at this time of night."

"I lost track of time by accident and I didn't think it was too late." Usagi confessed.

Mamoru laughed, and Usagi glared at him. When he looked back down at her, she saw no sarcasm or harsh feelings, only soft blue eyes looking at her in the dark. "Silly Usagi."

Usagi laughed weakly. "Yeah, silly Usagi."

"Come on Usagi, let me walk you home, and I'm not taking no for an answer this time." Mamoru said.

"Okay…"

Mamoru turned on his heels and Usagi followed, still gripping his arm close to her. Even though she felt relieved that it was only Mamoru, there was still a weird feeling inside of her, it was similar to when she was nervous but it was completely different all at the same time.

"You know Usagi, I'm only saying this to be a gentleman, but you're holding my arm awfully tight somewhere." Mamoru said, scratching his nose with his free hand.

Usagi didn't understand what he meant until she looked down at his arm and saw she had it squished in between her breasts. She squealed in surprise and let go of his arm.

"Thank you Mamoru, that was gentlemanly." Usagi blushed and looked at her shoes.

"Well, I'm not a proper gentleman yet. What kind of gentleman escorts a lady without the proper manners?" Mamoru joked as he gave his arm to Usagi. "This time, not so tight."

Usagi smiled and accepted his arm, gently resting her hands on it and leaning into his side.

"I never knew you could be so nice." Usagi said.

"Well, getting yelled at by Motoki certainly does it. And alcohol helped too."

"Are you drunk?" Usagi gasped.

"No no, tipsy is all, enough to lift one's spirits." Mamoru replied.

"Well, you know, you're not so much of a baka when you're nice." Usagi said, Mamoru looked down at her with obvious surprise. Then he looked away, Usagi couldn't figure out why, so she instead looked ahead of her and tugged him when the needed to turn.

Soon they arrived at Usagi's house. She released Mamoru's arm and quickly noticed how cold it was outside without his warm body next to her.

"Thank you so much for bringing me home Mamoru, I felt really safe next to you."

"I'm glad, and be more careful next time. I might not be there to help you again, and I'd hate it if you got hurt."

Usagi was taken aback, surprised by Mamoru's compassion. He quickly noticed her surprise and turned away from her.

"Might see you at the arcade this weekend, bye Odango."

He was only able to take only one step before Usagi grabbed his sleeve, he looked down at her. Usagi was smiling ear to ear.

"Remember, it's Usagi. Not Odango."

Mamoru returned a small smile. "You're right, sorry, Usagi."

Usagi flopped on her bed and hugged her pillow, the nervous-yet-not feeling hadn't left her for one minute. Her Mother and Father weren't mad at her when she walked through the door, just very worried, and told her to bring Mamoru to the house one day so they could thank him for bringing her home safely. Mamoru had been on her mind ever since he left, he's always been a little weird but this was getting a little too much.

Usagi shook her head, trying to make the thoughts fall out of her ears, and decided to distract herself by going on her laptop. She opened her favourite chat site and scrolled through her friend's posts. Luna had previously been asleep on her coffee table, but awoke after a few more minutes. She jumped onto the bed and nestled under Usagi's chin.

"You were home late, did a monster appear?"

"No, but there was one this morning."

"What?!" Luna screeched, her claws dug into Usagi's arm. Usagi carefully removed them so she didn't hurt herself more.

"It's fine, Tuxedo Kamen came up with a brilliant idea and helped us!" She replied happily. "He's so clever."

"And handsome, and tall, and caring - I've heard all of this before Usagi." Luna moaned. "You love him, we all know it."

"Yeah…" Usagi mumbled. "I do love...him."

Just as she said that, she came across a photo of Mamoru and Motoki at the movies from a few days prior.

" _These days, Mamoru really reminds me of Tuxedo Kamen. Maybe that's why I'm feeling weird, because he's distracting me from my love. I won't be swayed! Tuxedo Kamen is my one and only! Chiba Mamoru is just...just...been acting strange."_


	5. I Finally Get To Take Her On A Date!

I am back far sooner than I had thought, but after the kind words from my biggest fan and cheer squad, I just HAD to write this tonight!

May get another update tonight, might not. Shout out to Chrissy for being amazing and reviewing all my chapters!

* * *

Mamoru lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn't know how long he had slept for, but he felt like he'd been awake for most of the night. When he finally decided to turn and look at his alarm clock, it was 10:25am.

He had replayed the events from yesterday over and over, trying to recall every little detail. Even the ones that made his heart ache. Even though it made him feel like a scoundrel, he liked having his arm so close to Usagi. Her body was warm like a small camp fire, and he could smell her shampoo - it was sakura scented.

Then he remembered how he had accidentally said too much. _I might not be there to help you again, and I'd hate it if you got hurt._ Why did he say that? He knew that was how he felt, but he couldn't believe that he actually admitted it to Usagi.

She probably thought he was some kind of psychopath who drew girls in with a change of heart then murdered them in their sleep.

" _Okay, that was a little extreme there Chiba."_

Then he remembered that beautiful smile she had given him when she corrected him. Her porcelain skin was turned translucent in the harsh street light, but it made her small freckles stand out, and her eyes shined like a sea of sapphires.

"I can't stand it anymore, it's too much." Mamoru murmured aloud.

Then, he had a brilliant idea.

He leapt out of bed, quickly showered, shaved, drowned himself in cologne and dashed out the door. He made it to the arcade by 12, and he knew she would be there. Though, he did not enter the building. He wanted to see her, see what she liked, how she interacted with her friends.

Like it was on cue, Usagi exited the building with Minako and Makoto on her heels.

"I'm so hungry!" Usagi groaned. "Where do you guys wanna go? The crepe parlour? Maybe to a burger place?"

"How about we try something new?" Minako suggested. "It could be a new secret place, just for the three of us."

"I like that idea Minako!" Makoto cheered. "Just us three, the hopeless romantics."

"I wouldn't exactly call Usagi a romantic." Minako giggled.

"That's not nice Minako-chan." Usagi wept. Mamoru couldn't help but smile.

He kept a block or two away from the girls, giving him perfect cover so they wouldn't see him in the crowds.  
" _This may look like stalking, and it may be, but I need to get to know her better, and she still doesn't trust me."_

After about an hour of following them through the winding streets, Mamoru started to pick up on places Usagi did and didn't like, and they were almost so obvious that it wouldn't seem like he was stalking her if she went on a date with him.

" _Remember Mamoru, it's a pretty big IF at this point. Hopefully my plan works."_

When the girls ducked into a cute little coffee shop, Mamoru began speed walking to the park. He knew a fact that the girls would walk through there soon, it was the quickest way to Rei's house and he had overheard them talking about meeting there after lunch. Mamoru took a seat on the edge of the fountain and took out a small book from his pocket. He hadn't intentionally brought it along with him, it was only a book Motoki had suggested to him, but he thought it would have been a great cover up. He flicked to the first chapter and began to read.

He had just finished reading the fourth chapter, it was actually starting to get interesting, when he heard the girls giggling in the distance. He kept his eyes focused on the pages, but he no longer read. He waited patiently for them to get closer.

"Hey, it's that Mamoru?" He hear Minako whisper a little too loudly. "Hey there Mamoru!"

Mamoru looked up from the book and tried to pull an annoyed face.

"Think you guys can be any louder? This place was peaceful before you arrived."  
" _Maybe that was a little too mean, champ."_

"You know you love us being around!" Makoto beamed, poking Mamoru in the shoulder.

"Only on the odd occasion, I suppose." Mamoru shrugged, giving the girls a wink. Minako and Makoto giggled, Usagi only blushed and looked away.

"What're you up to?" Makoto asked, plonking down next to him.

"Just reading, I was enjoying the quiet but you sort of ruined it." Mamoru replied.

"If wanna get rid of us that badly, just tell us to scram." Makoto shrugged.

"Hey, Odango, you've been awfully quiet." Mamoru said. "No wait, Motoki said I have to call you Usagi now."

"I've got nothing to say, is all." Usagi pouted, the blush still obvious on her cheeks.

"We should really get going, we don't wanna be late to Rei's." Minako said.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a minute, I think I see my friend Naru over there and I wanna say hi!" Usagi said.

"Okay Usagi, don't chat too long." Makoto said, standing up from the fountain. "Bye Mamoru!"

Mamoru waved goodbye to the two retreating girls, when he turned back to see his plan had failed he saw Usagi still standing in front of him.

" _She...lied? Just to talk to me?"_

"Weren't you going to say hello to a friend.?" Mamoru asked.

"I wanted to thank you for walking me home yesterday, again, my parents are really grateful. They want you to stop by the house one day soon so they can thank you too." Usagi said, looking at her shoes.

"There's no need, it's all in a day's work for a gentlemen." Mamoru waved her off. "Make sure it doesn't happen again tonight, keep an eye on that clock silly Usagi."

Usagi laughed lightly. "I'm serious, thank you Mamoru. I feel like I owe you something."

" _Bingo."_

"Well, how about you go on a date with me?"

Usagi flushed bright pink. "W-what?!"

"Well, I was a gentleman for you yesterday, you should be a lady for me. Treat me to your company. That's what they used to do. Don't take it as a romantic thing, though. It'll be more like two friends hanging out."

" _But maybe I can charm you into it becoming a romantic thing."_

"W-well...I don't know...I've never been on a date."

"Hey, I said it wasn't romantic. Let's not call it a date, let's call it a...catch up."

"Well...okay then. Are you free tomorrow?"

" _Yes! Okay, play it easy, play it cool, you don't want to look desperate."_

"Only after 1pm, does that suit you? I'll pick you up from your house, your parents can thank me either when I pick you up or when I drop you off."

"Sure, that sounds swell to me." Usagi smiled. "I have to go catch up to my friends, I'll see you tomorrow. It'll be your shout, right?"

"Of course, whatever the lady wants to do."

Usagi blushed again, smiled, waved, and ran off down the path in the direction her friends went.

Mamoru could barely contain his excitement, but had to hold it in until he reached his apartment. Once he did, however, he threw the book Motoki gave him at the wall and hollered for joy. After cheering and celebrating to himself for what must have only been 5 minutes, he flopped onto the couch and stared at the ceiling, a goofy grin plastered on his face.


	6. He Really Isn't As Bad As I Thought!

Shout out to gabicg1 for also reviewing, your fanfic's are great by the way!

Also, I hate to admit it, but I am slightly tipsy writing this. I'm going to my boyf's tomorrow and I'm celebrating with pre-party cocktails! If there are any stupid mistakes, they will be fixed promptly. PM me if you see one. :)

* * *

Usagi dabbed lipgloss on her lips and attempted to tuck the loose curls back into her buns with no avail. She looked over at her alarm clock for the umpteenth time and saw only a minute had passed since she had last looked.

"Seriously Usagi, who are you meeting with?" Luna asked from Usagi's bed.

"No one, I'm meeting with no one. I'm just making myself pretty today."

"A little too pretty if you ask me. Is it a boy?" Luna teased.

Usagi couldn't stop the blush from rising to her cheeks.

"I knew it! Who is it? Is it Tuxedo Kamen?" Luna asked. "No, I doubt that."

"Tuxedo...Kamen…" Usagi mumbled.

" _I'm so confused, I love Tuxedo Kamen. I know I do! But when I was with Mamoru the other day...I felt safer than I ever have with Tuxedo Kamen. I don't know what to do, I know I'm not exactly in a relationship with him...but I feel wrong for seeing Mamoru today. I know he said it wasn't a date, but it feels wrong. I'm just so confused."_

"Didn't you say you were heading out at 1pm?" Luna asked.

Usagi looked over at her clock and saw it was 1:10pm. Usagi squealed, grabbed her bag, and dashed to the front door. She didn't want her parents meeting Mamoru when he picked her up because she didn't want them to think she was going on a date. She yelled a goodbye to her Mother and slammed the door behind her. She'd barely taken two steps before she crashed into something firm but soft.

"Ouch! Watch it Odango!"

Usagi looked up at glared at her companion for the day. "You really need to stop calling me that."

Mamoru gave her a confused look, then realised what he said. He gave her a cheeky smile. "Sorry there Usagi, I'm still not used to it. Can't I call you Odango sometimes?"

Usagi pouted, but considered it. She didn't mind of it was just "Odango", it almost sounded cute.

"Sure, but only sometimes." She poked his chest for emphasis.

"Sure, sure." Mamoru brushed her comment off. "So what do you want to do, Milady?"

Usagi was caught off guard, she hadn't even thought about what she wanted to do! She was too worried thinking about Tuxedo Kamen.

" _Tuxedo Kamen…"_

"Earth to Odango?" Mamoru asked.

"Ice-cream." Usagi blurted out.

"What?"

"Take me to get ice-cream, please." Usagi repeated.

"Sure, anything the lady wants." Mamoru said, offering her his arm once again.

Usagi took it without thinking twice.

" _Of all things...ice-cream?! It's cold today! But, at least it's something. I seriously need to keep my mind on today. Not on Tuxedo Kamen._

" _Tuxedo Kamen…"_

"Usagi, you're starting to worry me." Mamoru said, knocking her back into reality. "You're being quiet...again."

"Sorry Mamoru!" Usagi blushed. "I'm trying so hard! But I'm a little preoccupied."

"With what? If there's something bothering you, I'm more than happy to help you."

" _He's being so kind…"_

"There's...a guy…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know him very well. I know him through a friend. You remember how I once said I knew Sailor Moon?"

"Once, vaguely, why?"

"She told me about him. He's kind, strong, and dashing. I'm worried though."

"About what, Odango?"

"That he might see us together. That he may think I'm dating you. I don't want that to happen."

Usagi felt Mamoru's arm tense, and she looked up at him to see him glaring straight in front of him. The look in his eyes almost scared her.

"Who is this guy? Tell me about him, I'd like to hear."

" _Liar...you don't...but why?"_

"His name is...Kamen."

"Kamen?"

"Yeah, odd. He's really charming, and he's like a knight in shining armour."

"You should get to know someone before you try to pursue them Usagi, it's the smartest thing to do. Otherwise, how will he know that you truly care?"

Usagi was surprised, Mamoru sounded so wise. Like he knew what he was talking about.

Usagi wanted to lighten the mood, so she smirked. "You sound like you're pining after someone, Mamoru."

Mamoru shrugged, a new emotion Usagi couldn't name washed over his face. "You could say that."

Usagi's attempt at lightening the mood failed, but luckily they arrived at a cute Ice-Cream Parlour just in time for her to change the subject.

"I'm going to get butterscotch ice-cream!" She declared happily. "What will Mamo-chan get?"

"Mamo-chan?" Mamoru asked with a smirk.

Usagi realised what she had said. "Oh I'm so sorry, don't you like it? I give nicknames to lots of people, I'm sorry. I should have asked."

"No, it's fine. Mamo-chan is fine...Odango."

Usagi smiled. "Now answer the question!"

Mamoru tapped his chin. "Probably chocolate. I like chocolate."

"Me too!" Usagi squealed in delight. "Well, I like any type of ice-cream."

Mamoru laughed. "I'm not surprised."

Mamoru bought their ice-creams and they sat on the bench outside the parlour to eat them. Usagi insisted to have a scoop of Mamoru's ice-cream every few mouthfuls, but he never asked for hers in return. He simply passed her his cup every few bites to let her have her way with it.

When the were finished, Usagi told Mamoru of her desire to buy a new pair of shoes but she didn't have the funds for the pair she had her eye on. Mamoru guessed what shop it was and he got it the first try! Usagi was bewildered!

"Mamo-chan you don't need to buy me the shoes." Usagi pouted as Mamoru handed the money to the cashier.

"Anything for milady." Mamoru smiled. "This is your day."

They were a pair of black heels with ballet ribbons around the ankle, Usagi looked pretty in them. After barely 10 minutes of walking around town, Usagi insisted that her feet hurt and that she didn't want to walk anymore. Mamoru offered a piggyback, and Usagi jumped onto his back with a blush covering her cheeks.

She had never been this close to someone before, let alone a boy, let alone Mamoru! She could feel the pulse in his neck, the heat of his back seeping into her chest, the smell of his cologne lingering in the air.

It was relaxing, comforting, it felt right.

Usagi rested her head on the back of Mamoru's neck and her breathing synced with his. She felt beyond comfortable, she didn't want to stir every again, but had to when Mamoru suddenly stopped. She felt like she was jolted from a dream, maybe she was, she wouldn't put it past her if she had fallen asleep.

"You were asleep Odango, so I thought I'd chose the next place. I hope it's okay." Mamoru said to her softly.

Usagi looked over his head and saw rides and heard children's laughter. The amusement park.

"B-but Mamo-chan...the amusement park is on the opposite side of town…" Usagi was stunned.

Mamoru shrugged, repositioning Usagi at the same time. "Gym pays off. Come on, I have VIP tickets for the ferris wheel. Interested?"

"Where did you-"

"Are you interested, Usagi?" Mamoru asked again, turning his head to look her in the eye. His eyes were bright and shining, Usagi was captivated.

"Yes." She felt herself say, but her voice never reached her ears. Besides feeling the words leave her throat, the reason she knew she had said something was Mamoru suddenly walked in the direction of the wheel.

The line for the ride was reasonably short, Mamoru admitted that he finally needed to put Usagi down, and they waited for their turn. Mamoru flashed his tickets and he walked straight onto the ride. He sat down and offered Usagi his hand.

"Be careful getting on, there's a gap."

Usagi took his hand and climbed into the ride, sitting on the opposite seat. They waited only minutes before the ride started to slowly turn. Usagi had never been on a ferris wheel before, and was captivated by the view once they reached a quarter of the way around the circle.

"It's beautiful up here Mamo-chan!" Usagi beamed, looking out at the city. She saw the street lights begin to flicker on, and only then did she realise it was beginning to get dark out. She turned to Mamoru. "How long was I asleep for?"

"A few hours, I did stop by the park and put you down for a while to catch my breath." Mamoru replied.

"You should have woken me up, I'm sorry Mamo-chan." Usagi said, bowing her head. She felt Mamoru's hand rest in between her buns and slowly stroke her hair.

"It's okay Usagi, it was worth it."

"You back must ache!" Usagi insisted, shooting her head up and knocking Mamoru's hand off her head in the process.

Mamoru flashed Usagi a smile, one she had never seen before. It took her breath away.

"You're worth it, Usagi."

"But...why…?" Usagi couldn't breathe.

"Usagi, I have been wanting to tell you this for a while, I had been intent of keeping it as a secret, but seeing you almost every day broke my heart. I couldn't take it. I have to tell you before my heart well and truly breaks." Mamoru said, taking her hand in his and caressing the back of it with his thumb. "I like you Usagi, I like you a lot. I know I wasn't very good at showing it, but being nasty to you was the only way I could keep your attention. All those things I said, I feel so awful for. I never wanted to be as mean as I was. For that, I'm sorry. Forgive me, Usagi. Please, become my girlfriend, Usagi."

Usagi couldn't breathe, all she could do was stare at Mamoru. She felt like her heart wasn't beating, and she didn't understand.

"M-Mamoru…" She whispered.

Mamoru kissed the back of her hand. His lips were gentle and feather-like.

"Let me show you how much I care for you, Usagi. I'll do anything for you. Anything."

Usagi could only think of one thing.

"Keep it a secret."

"Keep...what?" Mamoru asked softly.

"Keep it a secret, this thing between us." Usagi said. "I think...I don't know yet...I think I feel something for you too Mamoru. I don't know whether these feelings belong to you, or whether it's because you remind me of Kamen, but if we're going to have something I want it to be a secret."

Mamoru smiled. "Anything for you...Usagi…"

Mamoru leaned closer, ever so slowly, and the view Usagi had been admiring was far from her mind. She remained completely still as Mamoru leaned close to her, resting his head on her shoulder and slowly pressing his lips against her neck. She felt warm all over, yet cold at the same time, and desired being closer to him. Like he had read her mind, he grabbed her by the elbows and dragged her into his lap - sitting side saddle. His lips remained on Usagi's neck, his arms around her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder and rested her head atop of his.

" _He really cares about me...he really does...I can feel it in my bones."_

"Usagi, Usagi, Usagi…" Mamoru whispered against her neck, making the girl shiver.

The ride suddenly jolted to a stop, and Usagi turned to look out the window. They were at ground level and the door was open.

"Mamo-chan, it's over."

"No, Usagi, it's beginning."


	7. It May Be A Secret, But She's Mine

So I feel like this chapter isn't really exciting, but I needed a bit of a calm before I got closer to finishing the story.

Yes! I'm getting closer to finishing! I know a particular lovely lady who'll me PMing me not long after this is uploaded scolding me. (you know who you are aha)

* * *

Mamoru didn't say much on their commute home, and neither did Usagi. There were too many words bouncing around his head, he wasn't sure which ones were supposed to come out in what order. For now, he was content walking in silence, his fingers intertwined with Usagi's.

They arrived at her street, and Usagi froze. Mamoru rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I know…" He whispered, slowly releasing his hold on her fingers.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, Usagi." Mamoru hushed her, resting his lips on her forehead. "It's okay."

Usagi looked up into his eyes, and Mamoru gave her a quick smile. She smiled back, took a deep breath, and strode down her street. She produced a key from her pocket and unlocked the front door, calling for her Father.

"Usagi, isn't it a bit late dear?" A woman's voice called.

"Mama, since you're still up, I've brought someone." Usagi called, taking her shoes off.

Mamoru felt too anxious to follow her through the doorway, so instead he stood waiting outside the house. A woman with long dark hair rounded the corner, followed by a professional looking man. Her Mother smiled, and Father scowled.

"Is this the brave Mamoru I owe my thanks?" She asked, clapping her hands together.

"Mama, Papa, this is Mamoru." Usagi introduced.

"Hello Mamoru, I'm Ikuko and this is Kenji. We're so pleased to meet you." Her Mother smiled.

Her Father strode to the door and extended his hand. "Kenji Tsukino. Why won't you come in?"

"Mamoru Chiba. I didn't want to intrude, I'm still a stranger after all." Mamoru shook his hand.

"Nonsense, come in." Her Father invited. Mamoru did as ordered, took his shoes off, and followed Usagi and her parents to the dining room. Usagi's parents sat on one side of the table, Usagi and Mamoru on the other.

"I know Usagi sent you our thanks, but we truly are grateful to you Mamoru." Ikuko beamed. "A young girl like our daughter really shouldn't walk alone at night."

"I completely agree, it's not safe for anyone at night let alone a young girl. It's not fair, but it's the society we live in I suppose." Mamoru agreed.

"How did you two meet?" Kenji asked.

"Papa…" Usagi pouted. "I already told you."

"Yes but I want to hear him say it, see if it's true. I don't want him leading you down the garden path, Usagi."

"The...what…?" Usagi and her Mother questioned. Mamoru could see where she got it from.

"I'm good friends with an employee at the arcade Usagi frequents, I'm there often myself. We run into each other from time to time." Mamoru answered. "I know her friends, lovely girls."

"Especially that Ami!" Ikuko exclaimed. "Such a good influence."

"And how old did you say you were?" Kenji asked, as if his wife had never spoken.

"Kenji dear, please be more polite." His wife asked kindly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"My apologies, but Usagi is my only daughter. You can see why I worry."

"Of course Mr Tsukino." Mamoru replied, resting a hand on Usagi's knee. "I would never do anything to your daughter that you wouldn't approve of. I only wanted to see her home safe."

"For that, I thank you Mamoru." Kenji replied.

"Speaking of that, thank you again for bringing her home." Ikuko said. "I wish there was something we could do to repay you."

"I'd refuse to accept, chivalry doesn't need to be repaid." Mamoru said.

"It's getting late, Mamoru. Would you like to stay here tonight?" Ikuko asked.

"No, I've intruded enough. I'll walk home."

"Nonsense boy." Kenji butted it. "It's reaching an hour that's unsafe even for you to wander the streets. Please, accept my wife's offer. We'll put you up in the spare room."

Mamoru looked at Usagi, she smiled at him. "My parent's won't take no for an answer."

Mamoru felt his heart skip a beat. "Okay…"

10 minutes later, a futon was set up in the spare room and Usagi's parents had gone to bed. Mamoru was restless, he wanted to be able to touch Usagi again and smell her hair.

" _I finally have you, I finally have you Usagi. You may want it to be a secret, but why do I care? The important thing is that I have you, and I will do anything to keep you."_

There was a light knock on the door a few seconds before it opened, Mamoru rolled onto his side and watched as Usagi stepped into the room and slowly closed the door. The only light that kept the edge of darkness away was the lone streetlight below the window, Mamoru could only make out her figure. She knelt next to the futon.

"Are you awake?" She whispered.

"Can't sleep?"

"I've never had a boy stay at my house before, besides my brother's friends, I was nervous."

Mamoru shuffled over so there was a space for Usagi to sit, she sat cross-legged facing him.

"There's no reason to be nervous. I'm not going to bite you in your sleep."

"Mamoru...why?"

Mamoru was stunned. "Why...won't I bite you in your sleep?"

Usagi let out a quiet squeal and smacked him in the shoulder. "Baka, baka, baka!"

Mamoru could only laugh under his breath, he couldn't stop imagining how the blush that was definitely be on her face would make her faint freckles stand out.

"I mean...why me?"

"Well you friend Rei is a bit too feisty for me."

"Mamoru be serious."

Mamoru rolled onto his stomach and looked up at Usagi. "No, not tonight. Give me one week, then I'll tell you."

"Why-"

"No more questions, Silly Usagi."

He could hear a little huff come from Usagi, that's how he knew she was pouting.

"You'll never go to sleep if you're just sitting there, Usagi. You need your rest."

"But I'm restless." Usagi mumbled.

"Lay with me for a while, we can talk until you fall asleep."

He wished there was more light, so he could see why Usagi stayed quiet. He could feel her shifting slightly, but he wasn't sure if she was uncomfortable or hesitating. He was about to suggest that she didn't have to when he felt her shuffle about and lay beside him.

"Now, what do you want to talk about, Usagi?" Mamoru asked, making a nest for his head with his arms.

That one little question opened a flood gate of topics and chatter. Usagi hopped from subject to subject like a frog hopped from lilypads. One minute she was whining about her teacher always punishing her, the next she was telling him about an anime she had recently watched, then she'd tell him a funny story about Minako, then she bragged about the latest game she had played. Of course, Mamoru didn't mind. Admittedly, he did fade in and out of listening to her ramblings, but only because of his own exhaustion. He tried his hardest to stay conscious enough to hear her.

"Mamoru?" Usagi suddenly asked.

"Hmm..yeah?"

"You look really tired, I'm sorry for keeping you awake."

Mamoru laughed weakly. "No, it's okay, keep talking."

"You're helping me fall asleep, I want to help you. Name anything."

Mamoru thought for a moment.

"May I hold you?"

Usagi was quiet for a moment, but shuffled closer to him. Mamoru rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around Usagi's small waist, he tucked the other under her head as a pillow. He already knew she was much smaller than him, but only now did he actually realise just how tiny and fragile she seemed. Her head was tucked under his chin yet her feet only reached his mid-calf. Her body was so tiny that he swore he could wrap his arms around her twice. Her delicate hands were only slightly larger than half the size of Mamoru's as one was placed over his. The smell of her hair and the natural scent of her body were overwhelming, he felt like he were drowning in her sweet scent. He felt her body slowly become more limp, more comfortable, and soon her heard her snore quietly.

What felt like minutes later, the room began to become slightly brighter. He looked over at the window behind him and saw the sun was beginning to rise. He looked down at Usagi's sleeping figure.

" _I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to become one with you, I never want to let you go my Usagi...but…"_

He slowly unraveled his arms from her small body and tucked them under her knees and shoulders, lifting her effortlessly from the futon and carrying her gently back to her room. He tucked her up in bed, making sure not to disturb her cat who lay on a pillow beside her desk, gathered his clothes, tiptoed down the stairs and wrote a note to both Usagi and her parents before he left the house.

 **"** ** _Thank you for putting me up for the night, I would have loved to stay for breakfast but I have a few things I needed to take care of first thing this morning. It was wonderful meeting you Mr and Mrs Tsukino, I hope to see more of you two in the future. Usagi, see you at the arcade some time? Warm wishes, Mamoru Chiba."_**


	8. It's A Secret, But Do I Want It To Be?

I am sorry again for a short chapter, I recently started watching Sailor Moon R, and without spoiling anything for anyone who hasn't watch it (like myself), AERFIQU4YHRFIUOAERYHWQUO48QWAFEHRQIO8UAWHEFCNO34YUGT0PWRQ3HBUOFD8T4 I CAN'T COPE.

Okay with that out of the way, I'd like to quickly discuss something.

I rated this story M for a reason, and that's because I'm going to have sexual content in here. If you don't like smut and don't wish to read it, I will put a disclaimer at the start of the chapter. I'm not writing the smut to help the story progress, I'm writing it to help their relationship progress. I'm writing this with a lot of influence from my own relationship, and for a lot of people sexual encounters are a large part of a new relationship. Sex can be a loving and deep emotional part of the bond two lovers share, and I want to show what it was like for me. Of course, I'm not going to write anything I have done, Usagi is far too innocent! But I want to convey the emotions I felt, and the emotions I still feel. So there is nothing wrong with skipping the sexual chapter, if that's what you want to do in order to finish the story. You won't miss any big plot twists.

Anyway, enough deep and emotional talk. Let's get back to the story!

* * *

" _No, not tonight. Give me one week, then I'll tell you."_

"One week…" Usagi mumbled to herself as she walked to school. Luna had been worried about her, stating that Usagi had been acting funny all morning, so she rode on her shoulder this morning.

"What's the matter with you Usagi? You've got to snap out of this. Tell me what's wrong." Luna said, her voice laced with concern.

"It's nothing, Luna." Usagi mumbled. "Just thinking about...boy stuff."

Luna sighed.

"Hey Usagi!"

Usagi looked up from her shoes to see Motoki standing outside the arcade, sweeping the path. Good old Motoki would surely distract her from her thoughts of Mamoru.

" _Mamoru…"_

"What's up Usagi? You look a little blue there." Motoki smiled.

"Oh Motoki, it's such a hard life I lead." Usagi said in the most melodramatic tone she could muster, she rested her hand on her forehead for extra effect.

"Are all the men in the village proposing to you and you can't pick who to marry?" Motoki asked, happy to play along with her antics as always.

"I can't pick between the butcher or the farmer, the blacksmith or the samurai." Usagi sighed.

"What about between the Physics Major and the Technology Major?" A new voice asked, Usagi's heart skipped a beat.

"Also a very tough decision." Motoki smiled. "Didn't you have an early lecture today Mamoru?"

"I did, it's over now. I have no idea why they had to hold it at the crack of dawn though." Mamoru sighed. "On your way to school Odango?"

"Um..yeah...excuse me…" Usagi said and shuffled away as quickly as she could without looking like she was running away.

" _I hadn't thought about it before, but how am I supposed to act normal around Mamoru now? How can I be normal around him when I know how he feels, know the touch of his lips against my neck, know the warmth of his body against mine as he held me last night? I know that it was my decision to keep this a secret, but this is going to be harder than I thought…"_

Usagi was pulled from her thoughts by a warm hand resting on her shoulder, she turned to see Mamoru.

"I'm sorry I left early this morning, may I walk you to school? I need to drop off a few things at work, and it's on the way." Mamoru asked.

"You work?" Usagi asked.

"I'm just the delivery boy for a TV station, I take documents from the printer room to meetings and directors and stuff. It's not much, but it's decent pay."

"I guess I should have expected that you had a job, I doubt your parents would have given you that much money to spend on me." Usagi thought aloud.

"I live by myself, Usagi. My parents...aren't around anymore."

Usagi stopped in her tracks. She wanted to look up at Mamoru and express how sorry she was, but she couldn't bare to look up at his face. She really didn't know how this secret relationship was going to work. He felt his hand snake over her shoulders.

"It's okay Usagi, not many people know. And it was a long time ago, I don't get upset over it anymore."

Usagi wriggled out from under his arm. "Someone might see us."

His arm was back where it was moments ago.

"There's no one around, Usagi." Mamoru murmured into her ear, sending a shiver down Usagi's spine.

"Mamoru...please…" She whispered, a blush rising high on her cheeks. She felt his arm drop.

"I'm sorry Usagi, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Come on, you don't want to be late for school."

The young couple spent the rest of the walk in total silence, Usagi lost in thought.

" _The way his voice sounded, deep and relaxing, it made me feel so strange. My heart was going ballistic, and my stomach felt funny. What is he doing to me?"_

"Usagi, look." Mamoru suddenly said, snapping Usagi out of her imagining. They stood outside her school.

"I see you later, I suppose." Usagi said, finally looking up at Mamoru.

Mamoru scratched his nose. "Actually, I might not see you for a little while. I actually wanted to see you to tell you in person."

"Tell me what?" Usagi's heart froze.

"I'm going on a trip with my uni, I need to go so I can pass this trimester. I'll be gone until Friday, I was wondering if you'd like to come to my flat for the weekend?" Mamoru asked.

"To...stay...at your house?" Usagi squeaked.

"Only if you want to. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm rushing you." Mamoru said, taking his eyes off Usagi's and looking up at the school building.

"No, you're not putting any pressure on me. I was just surprised." Usagi said. "I'm really flattered, and I'd like to, but I don't think my parents would let me."

Mamoru smiled. "That's okay. I'll have internet access, want to talk online while I'm gone?"

"Sure, that'd be really nice."

Mamoru smiled down at Usagi. He rested two fingers against his lips, then rested them on Usagi's forehead. "Until then, Usagi."


	9. I Want More Of Usagi (Part One)

You read correct, this is only part one of their weekend together! I hadn't realise just how much I had written until I saw the word could, and decided that it'd be easier if I split it into two halves.

This is not the sexual chapter, however there is some intimacy and implied sex. Though there isn't any actual sex. Just Mamoru's male brain getting a little excited.

The second half of the chapter should be uploaded by the weekend (I'm posting this on Thursday night) and I hope to have this story wrapped up by Sunday (My birthday. Woo 19!)

Enjoy.

* * *

 _"Usagi and I talked every night while I was away, I would log onto the chat not long after dinner and we'd talk long into the night. She'd tell me about her day, about her friends, even about her cat. We'd discuss interests, goals, even ambitions. She told me how she would like to be a baker, or a Food Economics teacher, or just a happy housewife. Anything to do with food, Mamoru gathered._

 _I tried to keep the subjects on her, asking her questions and letting her tell me long stories. But she would persist to hear about me, I could tell she tried to avoid questions about my childhood or my parents."_

It was last day of my trip for school, and it was starting to get late.

'It's getting late, Usagi, I should really send you to bed.'

'I'm not sleepy! I could stay up all night! ( •̀ᄇ• ́)ﻭ✧'

'Hehe, sure you could Odango.'

'It's Uuuuuuuusaaaaaaaaagi! ( ≧Д≦)'

'Okay okay, Uuusaaagiii.'

'You're not funny Mamoru-baka! ( ≧Д≦)'

'I bet you laughed!'

Usagi didn't reply for a while, Mamoru thought that maybe she fell asleep or her Mother called her. After 10 minutes of waiting, he was about to log off with a smile on his face remembering Usagi's sleeping when her icon flashed indicating she had messaged him. Mamoru opened her tab.

'Mamoru...it's been a week.'

" _No emoticon, she's being serious."_

Mamoru smiled. 'Not quite yet, silly-Usagi. Three more days.'

Nothing for 5 more minutes.

'Impatient, my Usagi?'

'I'm just...curious..'

'My offer still stands, Usagi. You're more than welcome to stay at my flat. I'll tell you there, then you won't have to wait.'

'We'll see.'

And with that, the light beside Usagi's icon vanished.

Mamoru didn't sleep too well that night.

The next afternoon Mamoru got off the train and dragged his wheeled suitcase home. He was worried that he had pressured Usagi, or made her feel uncomfortable. He wanted to apologise, but also didn't want to push her further.

" _Tomorrow I'll buy her a milkshake or something,and apologise to her. That'll brighten her mood enough so she'll want to listen to me."_

As he stepped out of the lift onto his floor, he felt the urge arise in the back of his mind to look up from the ground. He hadn't done so once on the way home, so why now? He looked up to see someone standing beside his door, she too was looking at the ground. Mamoru choked on his words in surprise.

"U-Usagi?!"

The blonde turned to look at him, a pink backpack slung over her shoulder.

"I'm here, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru was stunned. He didn't know what to ask first.

"Can we please go inside? A few of your neighbors gave me weird looks and I feel a bit exposed." Usagi smiled softly. Mamoru fished around in his pocket for his keys, dropped them twice, then finally unlocked the door. He extended his arm, beckoning Usagi to go first. She walked into his living room and gently placed her backpack beside his couch. Mamoru shut the door behind him and leaned on said door for support. Usagi turned to face him with a small grin.

"This is a nice place Mamoru, you keep it very clean."

Mamoru didn't know what to say, what question to ask.

So obviously his male brain had to state the obvious.

"You're at my house."

Usagi was obviously confused. "Well...yeah? You invited me?"

"H-h-how…?"

"Minako and I made a deal ages ago, that if I ever wanted to sneak to a boys house without telling my parents, she'd allow me to lie and say I was at her flat on the condition that I would pay for her smoothies for a week." Usagi smiled. "Everyone needs a friend like her."

"B-but...I thought we were a secret?"

"We are, I made up a guy and said he went to my school so she wouldn't know him. And she won't ask Ami or Makoto if he's real, that would breach our secret deal."

Mamoru returned to his state of not knowing what questions to ask.

"Are you okay Mamoru?"

Mamoru opened his mouth to reply, couldn't muster any words, and closed it again. He did this a few times.

Usagi smiled. "Are you...embarrassed Mamoru?"

A small blush threatened to show on Mamoru's cheeks. He thought he has managed to push it down when Usagi clasped her hands over her mouth he knew that wasn't the case.

Mamoru looked away. "I'm just...surprised that you're here. I didn't expect it, didn't plan anything."

He heard Usagi giggle quietly, and heard her cross the room to stand before him.

"It's okay Mamo-chan, I like this side of you."

Mamoru looked at her, confusion etched into his features. "This side of me?"

"Yeah." Usagi said, placing her hand on his shoulder and slowly running her fingers downward. "Unprepared, I can tell you put a lot of thought into situations you share with me so you can be as charming as possible, but a surprised and slightly embarrassed Mamoru is just as nice."

Mamoru was at a loss for words, not only due to her own words but also the feeling of her fingers intertwining with his own. A strong warmth spread through him, starting from her fingers.

"Mamo-chan...would you please hold me again?"

Mamoru looked down into her big blue eyes and slowly slipped his fingers from her now weak grip and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in close, gently, and she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Like this?" Mamoru whispered.

"Please...hold me tighter…" Usagi murmured.

Mamoru did as he was asked, holding her body tighter against his. He was worried he would break her fragile form.

Usagi sighed contently. "So warm…"

They stood like that for what felt like its own lifetime, wrapped in each other's presence. Suddenly Usagi lifted her head to look up at Mamoru.

"You're probably tired from your trip, you should sit down, I'll make you some tea." Usagi offered.

"I don't need tea, I need you." Mamoru murmured. Mamoru felt a shiver run down Usagi's spine.

Mamoru lifted a hand from her waist and brushed his fingers along her cheek, from her cheekbone to her jaw and ghosting over her lips.

"So beautiful…" He whispered.

Usagi closed her eye and leaned her face closer to Mamoru's fingers. Mamoru's eyes were fixed on Usagi's lips, fascinated by their colour and how plumb her bottom lip was.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered, snapping his eyes back to hers. "I think…"

Mamoru instantly dropped his fingers and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No no, don't be sorry. You weren't making me uncomfortable, I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't worry, my Usagi, I'll help you with your nerves." Mamoru pulled his most charming smile, and for a second he swore he saw Usagi's eyes glaze over.

Mamoru leaned closer and brushed his lips against her neck. "Come, I'll give you a tour."

He took Usagi's hand and lead her to all the rooms in his flat, leaving his bedroom until last. Usagi had been quiet and meek in all other rooms, but she wanted to explore his bedroom. Mamoru sat on the foot of his bed and watched her look at photos on his desk, smell his cologne, flick through his textbooks and looking through his DVD collection. She held one up for him to see.

"You like Studio Ghibli?"

"I like the complexity of the characters, the way the story is made, those writers are geniuses."

"They're cute." Usagi said. Mamoru laughed.

"I have quite a few of them, you can pick one and watch it if you like."

Usagi flicked through the stack of DVD's once more and pulled out a film she claimed was her absolute favourite. She skipped into the living room again, put the movie on and bounced onto the couch. Mamoru sat beside her, giving her a few inches of space, and rested his arm on the back of the couch. Mamoru had watched the film many times, and dazed in and out of his imaginings for a while. When the film was only half way, he looked over to check on Usagi and saw she had shifted closer to him while he wasn't paying much attention and was snuggled up against him. He decided to stay sitting the way he had been, he didn't want to make her nervous again.

When the movie was over, Usagi clapped her hands and asked to put on a second, Mamoru couldn't say no to her. This time, however, he knew she wouldn't be nervous and decided to make a move or two on her. When she snuggled up against him once again, he let his arm drop onto her shoulders and hold her close. As he had expected, she barely flinched. During this film, Mamoru couldn't take his eyes off Usagi, his eyes wandered over her body a hundred and one times trying to memorise every feature and freckle. He began running his fingers up and down her forearm, enjoying how smooth her skin was. Usagi snuggled even closer, if that were possible. One feature Mamoru was continuously drawn back to was her lips. He imagined what they'd taste like, how'd they would feel against his, he imagined the way they shaped his name.

"Mamo-chan, you're staring." Usagi blushed.

"I'm sorry Usagi, I can't help it. You're gorgeous." Mamoru admitted.

"Is that...'why me'?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru leaned forward, brushing his lips against her ear. "Two more days, be patient."

He felt her shiver again, and he didn't want it to stop with one. He ran his lips down her ear and to her neck, placing soft kisses next to her jaw. Usagi sighed, and tilted her head to the side to allow more access. Mamoru smiled against her neck, but decided to stay in the same spot. Images of Usagi's lips flashed inside his mind, the yearning for the taste of them returned, and he decided to keep himself from delving into temptation he stopped kissing her. Usagi turned to face him slowly, her nose brushed against his lips.

"W-why did you stop?" Usagi asked, sounding a little breathless.

He couldn't lie to her. "Because I can't stop imagining kissing you on the lips, and I don't want to scare you."

Usagi was quiet for a moment, she shuffled so she wasn't slouched anymore and she was lip to lip with Mamoru.

"I th-think I want to kiss you too." She whispered, looking up at him sweetly.

Mamoru leaned closer to Usagi, so their lips barely touched. He saw Usagi close her eyes, and just as she was about to lean in he inched away. Usagi looked up at him in confusion and worry.

"You must be hungry, want to order a pizza?"

Usagi was taken aback by Mamoru's sudden question. He smiled at her.

"I want you to eat something, but I also want you to think it over. Don't feel like you need to accommodate for what I want. Kiss me if _you_ want to kiss me. So, what pizza would you like?"

.

"That was so good!" Usagi sighed, patting her stomach. Mamoru was hardly surprised that she managed to eat that whole large pizza to herself.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, sorry that we had to get take out. I haven't been able to buy food since I was away." Mamoru said, finishing off his last slice.

"That's okay Mamo-chan, we can go to the shop tomorrow and get something for tomorrow's dinner." Usagi beamed. "I can cook."

"You don't have to do that Usagi." Mamoru smiled, gathering the empty pizza boxes and taking them to the bin in the kitchen. He turned to see Usagi had followed him, she jumped onto her toes and wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, startling Mamoru and making his heart lurch. Her face wasn't far from his, he could smell the strawberry lip gloss she wore. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist.

Usagi swayed slightly, and Mamoru mimicked her movements. They danced slowly in the kitchen to no music for what felt like forever, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"I feel like I've done this before." Usagi murmured.

"Me too, it feels so natural." Mamoru replied.

They danced for longer, they began to slow down and before long they came to a complete stop.

"M-Mamoru…" Usagi whispered breathlessly. "I want to k-kiss you."

Mamoru smiled down at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes I am!" Usagi insisted. "I want to kiss Mamoru!"

Mamoru laughed softly under his breathe, making Usagi pout.

Mamoru leaned closer to her, so his lips barely brushed hers. "You're so beautiful."

Mamoru closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. Usagi made a small squeak in the back of her throat, and Mamoru could tell she was nervous. He slowly massaged his lips against her stationary ones, after a few moments Usagi began following his lead and copying his movements. Mamoru pulled her close and kept his lips gentle but passionate. Usagi wound her fingers in Mamoru's hair at the base of his neck and hummed against his lips. They kiss for a bit longer, until Mamoru broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Usagi's. He finally opened his eyes and looked down into hers, they were half lidded and her cheeks were bright pink. He smiled, his breath taken away by her adorable appearance. Usagi leaned closer again, Mamoru closed his eyes again expecting her to kiss him again, instead she took his bottom lip in between her teeth, ran her tongue over the length of it and gave him a quick nip before tugging and letting his lip so. Mamoru couldn't suppress his groan. Usagi smiled a cheeky smile.

"I should warn you, Usagi, be careful what you do or I might not be able to control myself." Mamoru murmured deeply, he watched Usagi shiver and her cheeks flush a deeper shade of pink.

Mamoru turned to look out the glass doors that lead to his balcony and saw the darkness that spread over the world. He then looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:30pm.

"It's late, you should go to bed. Come, we'll set you up in my room."

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and lead her to his room once again. She got changed in his bathroom while he waited in his room. She appeared a few moments later in a white singlet and pink boxer shorts with white rabbits all over them.

Mamoru couldn't repress his smile. "They're adorable."

"Where are your pyjamas Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, pulling the blankets back.

"I sleep shirtless, remember? Any anyway, I'll be sleeping on the couch." Mamoru replied. Usagi pouted.

"I want to sleep beside Mamoru again."

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, if you'd like."

"No! I want to fall asleep beside you and wake up beside you! If you don't stay, I'll cry!"

" _You cry over many things Usagi, that's not much of a threat."_

"If that's what you want, my Usagi."

Usagi climbed into bed and Mamoru discarded his shirt, Usagi stared at his exposed skin with a blush. Mamoru followed her lead and climbed in beside her, laying on his back with his arms tucked under his head. Usagi snuggled up against him and ran her fingers over his skin.

"So soft...so warm…" She murmured.

Mamoru looked down at her. "I miss the taste of your lips, may I kiss you again?"

Usagi smiled up at him, shuffled up so her head was too resting on his arm, and confidently pressed her lips against his. Mamoru held the back of Usagi's head as they kissed passionately. Usagi ran her fingertips all over Mamoru, from his jaw to his collarbone to his chest to his navel and back up again. Sparks flew through his body. He felt himself almost get a bit excited.

" _Cool it old friend, it's just a bit of kissing. Don't ruin this for me, or so help me I will start thinking about my Grandma!"_

Usagi broke the kiss and smiled down at Mamoru.

"Say...Mamo-chan?"

"What is it Usagi?"

She looked down nervously. "How do you...um...tongue kiss?"

Mamoru was surprised, but it was pleasant.

"Would you like me to teach you?" Mamoru purred.

"I-I...want to taste more of Mamoru…"

Mamoru smiled. "Okay, part your lips for me. Start copying me when you feel comfortable."

Usagi opened her mouth slightly, and Mamoru leaned up and slipped his warm tongue into her mouth. He massaged her tongue, her teeth, her gums, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth. When he thought he had explored everything, he felt Usagi's tongue prod at his own, trying to copy his actions. She was a little slobbery, but her tongue was soft and seemed to know which places felt the best. Mamoru wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist and pulled her on top of him, holding her tightly. Once Usagi started to feel more confident, she started adding nibbles into the mix.

Mamoru wanted to moan, but held it back in case it seemed like he wanted to go further. In truth, he did, he wanted all of Usagi, but he didn't want to rush her. He ran his hands up and down her back and sides, wishing he could tear her singlet off. Usagi broke the kiss and trained soft kisses and flicks of the tongue down his neck, Mamoru's breath caught in his throat. He quickly recovered and began doing the same down Usagi's neck, his hand snaked under her singlet and rubbed and groped at her back and hips roughly.

Mamoru couldn't help but mumble, "My Usagi, my Usagi." as he trailed up and down her neck. Usagi lifted her head and looked down at him, her lips swollen and her blush covering her cheeks and neck.

"Your Usagi." She whispered, lowered herself back down and snuggling back into Mamoru's chest. Moments later, she was snoring quietly.

Mamoru's blood rushed through his veins like he had run a marathon, he'd never felt so alive. He wondered that if making out with Usagi was this good, then the last base would be mind blowing.

" _I really need to go splash some cold water on my face to calm_ him _down, but Usagi probably won't roll off me any time soon. I guess I have no other choice but to suffer."_


	10. I Want More Of Mamoru (Part Two)

Here it is, what we've all been waiting for...(and by _we_ I mean _me_ )...the smut chapter. I'm very happy with it, smut is something I'm particularly good at and I was really looking forward to writing this.

As I said in my prior disclaimer, there isn't any progression in the plot in this chapter, just in their relationship. There are a few cute moments, but they happen before and after the sex so I'm sure that if you want to read it then you can divert your eyes for a few moments. He does start calling here Usako but...that's not really important.

I know that I said that I wanted this wrapped up on the 11th, but I had a minor set back and will hopefully write the final chapter in the next few days... _hopefully._

* * *

UPDATE; I did fiddle around with this chapter a bit because there were a few spots I didn't like and because none of my italics worked.

* * *

Usagi awoke feeling disoriented, it took her a few minutes to register that she wasn't in her own home. She looked around her and quickly remembered that she was in Mamoru's flat and realised that he wasn't beside her. She sat up and peered out the open door to the living room, she could faintly hear the sounds of someone mucking about in the kitchen.

 _"He must have gotten up early to get food for breakfast…"_

Usagi decided to stay in bed a little longer. She looked up at the ceiling and thought back to the day prior.

 _"Kissing him...it felt amazing. I was so nervous, I'd never done anything like that before. He was so kind and gentle."_

Usagi touched her lips, remembering the feeling of Mamoru's lips.

 _"We've been dating in secret for what...two weeks? Are we moving a little quickly? How long does this stuff usually take?"_

Usagi rolled over and clutched Mamoru's pillow to her chest.

 _"He's so kind, he looks after me, I feel so amazing when I'm around him. Last night, I felt like I could have melted and become one with him. What is this feeling? Is this what Minako said I would feel I was with 'the one'? I wish she was here, I'm so confused."_

Usagi heard a warm chuckle at the door, she rolled over to see Mamoru still in his pyjama pants with a spatula in hand.

"Miss me already?" He smiled.

Usagi snuggled further into the pillow.

"Come on, breakfast. Like pancakes and bacon?"

.

Usagi insisted to do the dishes, and even had to push Mamoru out of the kitchen to do them. While Usagi was elbow deep in the steaming water Mamoru jumped in the shower. Usagi finished not long after, and decided to fish her communicator out of her backpack. She pressed the Venus button and waited a few moments before Minako answered.

"Usagi, is something wrong? Is there a monster? Is the guy being creepy?" Minako bombarded her with questions.

"No, no, none of those. I'm just confused, and nervous." Usagi replied.

"Tell me everything!" Minako demanded.

Usagi did as she was instructed, leaving out Mamoru's name or any details that would make Minako think it was him. When Usagi finished sharing the details, Minako was giggling for joy.

"My baby is growing up! All that's left is the v-card!" Minako exclaimed.

"Minako!" Usagi blushed. "You're not helping!"

"Okay, okay, let's get serious." Minako sighed. "Look every relationship is different, as long as you and your partner are okay with it then I can't see a problem. Just be safe!"

"Minako...I don't want this to be just about physical contact…"

"Well you said that you guys talked online all the time? And you guys hang at school?"

 _"If by school, you mean we run into each other accidentally all the time, then yeah."_

"Yeah?"

"Then I think there's plenty of emotions there. Believe me, if you guys hit that last base and there's no emotion between you guys, you'll know. Trust me."

Usagi smiled at her dear friend. She heard the water switch off and said a rushed goodbye to Minako and quickly shoved her communicator back into her bag in time for Mamoru to walk into the living room in fresh clothes and wet hair.

"The shower is all yours, Usagi." Mamoru said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. "Though, I do like how you smell like me."

Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's midsection. "What will we do today Mamo-chan? We have the whole day."

Mamoru drummed his fingers on Usagi's sides, making her shiver. "I don't know...we could talk, play video games, watch movies, pick up some food for dinner. Whatever you want to do Usagi."

She thought about it for a moment. "I'd like to go get groceries with Mamoru first."

"Sure, but what will happen if we run into Ami or Minako or your parents?"

"We'll think of something." Usagi replied.

After a quick shower, Usagi changed into a tight shirt and tiny shorts and they were out the door. She enjoyed that if she snuck a sidewards glance at Mamoru his eyes were glued to her legs. They strolled down to the small supermarket around the block and started pacing the aisles.

"What do you want to eat?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi thought for a while. "Let's just have something easy, maybe a vegetable curry? Everyone likes those."

"Sure, what do you want in it? Peppers, eggplant, carrot-"

"No carrots!" Usagi squealed. "I hate carrots!"

Mamoru chuckled, grabbed a basket and lead Usagi down the aisles of the unfamiliar store.

 _"This feels nice, going food shopping with Mamoru and planning dinner. It feels...I don't know how to describe it. I feel mature, like we're a proper couple."_

 _"Eep! Did I just think of us as a proper couple?!"_

Usagi was shoved from her imaginings, quite literally, as Mamoru shoved her behind a stand promoting a brand of soups that were for sale. She had every intention to growl at him when she heard a familiar voice.

"Chiba, fancy seeing you here."

"You too Mr Tsukino, I wouldn't have imagined that you shopped on this side of town."

Usagi couldn't breathe, what was her Father doing here?!

"Oh no, not often, but the store we usually shop at doesn't have a particular brand of mustard that Ikuko adores cooking with." Papa replied. "What brings you here Chiba? You live around here?"

"Right around the block, actually." Mamoru replied.

"That's quite a distance, it's a good thing that you stayed the night rather than brave the walk home." Papa marveled. "Shopping for dinner?"

"Yes, vegetable curry." Mamoru replied, showing his basket off.

"Looks good, but where's the carrot? Isn't a proper curry without carrots."

"Not a big fan of them."

"Neither is my Usagi, what a coincidence. I don't understand people that don't like carrots, they're so good for you."

"It's a mystery to me too, sir." Mamoru scratched the side of his nose.

"Listen, Chiba."

"Oh no! Papa's using that voice again! He's gonna be all weird!"

"Is this about Usagi, sir?"

"Precisely. Look, you seem like a charming young man and a good friend to my daughter. If she were to settle down with someone like you, I'd be the happiest man in the world."

"Thank you sir, that's an honor to hear from you. But I feel like you're not finished."

Papa laughed weakly. "You're a smart young man, and smart men are dangerous. Nothing against you Chiba, but it's a Father's first instinct to distrust boys who get close to their daughters. I was you age once, I saw teenage relationships form and fall apart. Usagi is my only daughter, my first child, she is the light of my life.I can't allow something like that to happen to my only daughter, not ever."

Usagi blushed.

"I admire that you decided to share that with me, I doubt anyone would want to talk about it - let alone to a complete stranger. I agree, but it's not only smart men. All men are dangerous. Somehow, some way, I may still hurt her. Whether it be my intent or not. But...I couldn't bare to imagine Usagi with someone else. She's...special. She's very kind and sensitive towards others, and if she were in the lair of some man that didn't understand that or respect it - I too would regret every second of it. I won't do anything to purposefully hurt her, never, but she still may get hurt. And that may not necessarily be a bad thing. We learn from mistakes, and getting hurt is caused by a mistake. I just hope that I'm not a mistake in her eyes."

Usagi couldn't breathe. His words were kind and made her want to cry, but at the same time she wanted to kill him for basically telling her Father that they were dating!

Papa smiled. "I had a feeling something was happening between you two. A Father always knows. I think Usagi wanted to keep it a secret for a reason, but she'd not good at keeping secrets."

Mamoru laughed. "She wears everything on her sleeves."

Papa joined in on the laughter. "Especially food."

Usagi pouted as the two almost wet themselves in a fit of laughter. When the chuckes started to fade and the tears were wiped from their eyes, Papa said goodbye to Mamoru, paid for the mustard and left the store. Mamoru sighed and rounded the stand to find Usagi.

"Please don't be mad." He asked, pulling a charming half smile.

Usagi pouted. "Give me a reason."

Mamoru thought for a minute. Then a devilish smile tugged on his lips. "I'll buy ice cream for dessert."

"I wanna be mad, but how can I when there's gonna be ice cream!" Usagi whined.

They arrived home a short time after lunch, the conversation with Papa and Usagi's rigorous ice cream flavour decision took longer than they had expected. Mamoru bought them taiyaki to eat on the way home, they both chose chocolate so Usagi had little desire to take a bite of Mamoru's.

They packed all the shopping away and sat on the couch to finish their cakes.

"Thank you Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, mouth filled with her last bite.

"That's okay Usagi, not mad anymore?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi froze, looked up at Mamoru and swallowed her half chewed food. "Did you mean it?"

"Well yeah, I bought the ice cream after all-"

"No, Mamoru, not that." Usagi interrupted. "I meant all those things you said to Papa."

Mamoru smiled and took one of Usagi's hand in both of his own."Of course I did. I wouldn't have said them if I hadn't meant it."

"Seriously Mamoru...why me?" Usagi whimpered, looking away from him. "I'm not smart, I'm not that pretty, my breasts aren't very big, I'm not especially good at anything, I cry a lot, I-"

Mamoru released Usagi's hand, grabbed her chin and tugged her face to look at him once again, the movement hurt her a little. But she didn't care as her eyes were glued to his.

"Stop saying those horrible things right now Usagi. I won't hear another word of it."

Mamoru's tone was stern and deep, there was an intensity in his eyes that she had never seen before, it almost scared her. Mamoru's grip on her chin eased, but didn't leave.

"You're only telling me what you believe to be true, but I know it's not. You're an intelligent girl Usagi, you think like no one else does. You're absolutely beautiful, other girls are stark in comparison to you. Breast size has absolutely nothing to do with how I feel about you, I adore what is only yours. And you cry because you feel like no one else does, you love like no one else does, there's a passion inside you that no one else has." Mamoru showered kisses over Usagi's face as he said every word, not one inch of her face hadn't been touched. Finally, he reached her ear and whispered. "And if it means anything, you have a fantastic arse."

Usagi felt the tears rush down her cheeks, she small giggle at his comment didn't stop them from flowing. She sobbed in silence, and Mamoru held her close - pressing soft kissed over her forehead.

When her sobs started to slow, she pulled out of Mamoru's grip and looked up at him, his eyes soft and full of kindness. She leaned up and kissed him softly, not caring if her lips tasted of salt from her tears. Mamoru wrapped himself around her and pulled her closer until she was nestled in his lap. Usagi wound her fingers in Mamoru's hair and held his head close to hers, not wanting the kiss to break. Mamoru's fingers dug into her hips and massaged the skin roughly, but Usagi liked it. Once she felt sure that he really was there and that he wasn't going to vanish, she let her hands unravel from his hair and slide down his neck to his shoulders. She rubbed and kneaded his shoulders, enjoying the muscle underneath his shirt. She let her fingers skim up and down his back, then around to his chest and stomach. She didn't enjoy having his shirt as an obstacle, so she slowly made her way down his shirt, unbuttoning as she went. When the last one popped open, she dug the pads of her fingers into his chest and ran them down, adoring the warmth his skin provided. She did exactly as she had done before, running her fingers up and down his chest and back as she enjoyed the feeling of his silk-like skin. She broke the kiss herself, only to immediately begin attacking Mamoru's throat. She pressed firm kisses up and down the length of his neck and shoulder until she found a spot that made his breath hitch - the patch of skin where his neck met his collar bone. She ran her teeth over the patch, enjoying the way Mamoru squirmed. She began suckling and nibbling when she felt Mamoru's hands release her waist and grasp her shoulders weakly.

"U-Usagi...you've got to stop…" He sighed, trying to push her away but her grip on his sides was too strong. "P-please Usagi...stop."

Usagi respected his wishes and pulled away, she was completely taken by surprise when she saw how red his cheeks were. Her eyes scanned his body, the blush ran down his neck and right at the base was a little purple mark.

"Why Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked breathlessly.

Mamoru bit his lip. "What you're doing to me, to my body, I'm afraid that if you don't stop I won't be able to control myself."

"What do you mean?" Usagi had a feeling about what he meant, she just needed confirmation.

Mamoru looked down at her body then back up at her face. "Usagi...you're making me hot and bothered."

Usagi was more confused than before, she tilted her head to the side to show Mamoru. The blushing man only laughed. He pulled her close so he could whisper in her ear.

"You're making me really horny."

It was Usagi's turn to blush. She leaned back slightly, their noses brushing.

"I don't want to force you into anything Usagi, we need to stop before I lose myself."

Usagi leaned closer, her lips barely brushing his, and captured his bottom lip in her teeth. She bit hard. She heard Mamoru growl, almost like a beast, and pull his lip from her grip.

"Usagi.." He said in a warning tone. "I'm different when I get hot, you need to stop."

"What if I don't want to, Mamoru?" Usagi purred. She tried to keep her rapid breathing and racing heart out of her voice, she didn't want Mamoru to stop just because she was nervous.

Mamoru grabbed her hips roughly. "Then I'll have to show you."

He smashed his lips against hers, teeth bumping and tongues darting. He stood slowly, holding Usagi tight as he carried her away. She took no notice as her laced her fingers in his hair once again and tugged at the strands. Mamoru moaned into her mouth as he pressed her up against a wall. Usagi wrapped her legs around his stomach and pulled him closer to her. Mamoru dug his fingers into her buns, releasing her long hair. They kissed there for a while, until Mamoru grabbed her by her waist again and pulled her off the wall. He leaned over the bed and let her flop onto it, their lips not breaking contact once. Usagi tugged at Mamoru's shirt and he ripped it off in a second. Usagi was once again blissfully enjoying the feeling of Mamoru's skin when Mamoru broke the kiss. She grunted.

"Usagi, are you sure? This is a really big thing." Mamoru said, the softness had returned to his eyes.

"Yes I'm sure."

"Okay...may I touch you?"

Usagi smiled and nodded. Mamoru attached himself to Usagi's neck as he shoved his hands up her shirt and grasped her breasts. Usagi gasped and moaned as he rubbed his thumbs in circles over her lace bra. She shoved his shoulder slightly, making him forget about her neck to look up at him, and swiftly took her shirt off and threw it away. Mamoru looked down at Usagi's body and marveled at it for a moment, before he started pressing kisses down her collarbone and towards her breasts. Usagi didn't know what to do, she had never felt so good before, all she could muster herself to do was grip at Mamoru's hair tightly. He dipped his fingers inside her bra and pulled the fabric down, revealing her swollen nipples. He ran his fingers around them slowly, Usagi twitched and gasped and tugged at his hair almost violently. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Usagi, Mamoru slowly dragged his tongue over one of her nipples. She arched her back and cried out, pulling his mouth closer. She felt her panties become wet and uncomfortable, she shifted below his weight in an attempt to ease her comfort. But it didn't help, in fact it got worse and Mamoru suckled for a while and did the exact same to the other nipple. By that time Usagi felt like she was going insane and she felt like she couldn't stop her hips from squirming even if she wanted to. Mamoru released her nipple from between his teeth and smiled up at her.

"What's the matter, Usagi?" He purred, rolling the sensitive nub under his thumb.

"M-my underwear is uncomfortable, take it off." She cried. Mamoru once again couldn't say no to her, shimmied backwards so he could view her shorts, undid them and slid them down her long legs along with her panties. Usagi moaned as the warm air touched her most private part, and she covered her face when she saw Mamoru staring at it.

"I-it's embarrassing." She squeaked.

Mamoru chuckled softly. "It's beautiful, you're beautiful."

He slowly pushed her legs open, running his fingers up and down her thighs. Usagi continued to hide behind her hands.

"Look at me." Mamoru murmured.

Usagi shook her head. He shuffled closer to her and laid beside her, his fingers still dancing over her thighs.

"Look at me, right now." Me said, a little more force in his voice. Usagi once again shook her head. She heard a rumble inside Mamoru's chest, and she felt his fingers dash up her thigh and stroke her. She gasped, hands flying away from her face, one gripping the sheets and one gripping his wrist.

"N-no...it's dirty down there…" She moaned and Mamoru's finger traced the outside of her entrance.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, slowly lifting his finger so it was barely ghosting her entrance. Usagi groaned, raised her hips, and shook her head violently. Mamoru chuckled and resumed the pressure he had on her before. "I thought so."

Usagi pushed her sweat soaked fringe away from her forehead and rocked her hips against Mamoru's finger, yearning for even more friction.

"Look at me, and I'll give you more." Mamoru whispered deeply. Usagi did as she was instructed, turning her head and opening her eyes slightly. Mamoru smiled, and gently pushed his finger against her entrance. Usagi's eyes flew wide open as he slowly eased his finger inside of her, her hips jerks and her fingers flew back to the sheets. Mamoru began wiggling his finger slightly, her whole body froze and her eyes flew shut again.

"Look at me." Mamoru demanded. Usagi mustered everything she had into keeping her eyes open, looking directly into Mamoru's lust-filled ones. He pushed his whole finger inside, slowly pulled it back, and thrust it back into her gently. Usagi moaned with every thrust, and soon her hips were rocking once again to meet Mamoru's finger.

"Does it feel good?" He whispered.

"It feel so good Mamoru." She moaned.

"Have you ever done this to yourself before?" Mamoru asked, licking his lips.

Usagi swore that her preexisting blush got deeper. "Y-yes."

"Is mine better?"

"So much better, it feels incredible."

"Do you want more?"

"Y-yes!"

Mamoru kissed Usagi softly, and slowly inserted a second finger inside her. She wriggled and moaned, the sensation was overwhelming. Mamoru started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion, making Usagi gasp and grasp at his forearm. Mamoru quickened his pace slightly, Usagi's moans got louder and louder the faster he went. Suddenly Usagi screamed, arched her back and let her eyes snap shut. Mamoru hesitated for a moment, but quickly resumed when he realised what was happening. He moved his fingers exactly like he had before, until Usagi was screaming so loud that no noise escaped her lips. Her hips were raised high and her nails dug into Mamoru's arm. After a few seconds of silence, Usagi flopped limply onto the bed and panted like she had run a marathon. She rolled her head to face Mamoru and smiled a dopey smile. Mamoru pulled his fingers from inside her and kissed her softly.

"Mamoru...now I want you…" Usagi moaned, resting her hand on his thigh.

"Make yourself comfortable." Mamoru replied huskily, shimmying himself off the end of the bed. He quickly discarded his pants and underwear and headed to his bedside table where he produced a condom from the top draw.

"Expecting this, were you?" Usagi asked lazily.

"I'm prepared for anything, Usagi." Mamoru replied, crawling on top of her. He pressed his lips against hers softly, running his hands up and down her body once more before he slipped the condom over himself.

He positioned himself up on his elbows, his hips hovering above Usagi's, and looked her in the eye. Small tears began to well in the corners of her eyes, Mamoru wiped them away gently.

"Will it hurt?" Usagi whispered.

"I won't lie, it will. If it's too much, tell me and I'll stop."

"I'm scared Mamoru. Will you hold my hand?"

Mamoru did as he was asked, entwining their fingers together beside Usagi's head. Usagi planted one final kiss to Mamoru's lips, then Mamoru began to push himself in.

Usagi squeaked and threw her head back, biting her lip and gripping Mamoru's hand tightly. Mamoru rested his head against Usagi's collarbone, gasping loudly at every inch that sunk inside her. When Mamoru was all the way inside Usagi, she wrapped her free arm around his shoulders and held him tightly.

"A-are you o-okay?" Mamoru moaned.

"I-it's s-s-so big, Ma-Mamoru." Usagi groaned. "T-too big."

Mamoru rocked his hips in a small circle, trying to distract Usagi without hurting her more. Usagi gasped and moaned, but slowly the pain ebbed away. It didn't feel better, she just began to get used to it. She looked down at Mamoru, whose face was still buried in her skin with his eyes fused shut and his lips pressed together as he groaned deep in his throat.

"Mamoru, you can move more." Usagi whispered. For a moment she thought Mamoru didn't hear her, as she opened her mouth to repeat herself she felt Mamoru pull himself slowly out of her. Usagi felt both relieved and empty, but quickly forgot herself when she felt Mamoru push himself back in. His grip on her hand tightened and his lips snapped open allowing his groans and grunts to escape his throat. He wrapped his free arm around Usagi's small waist and pulled her closer to him. He used all the control he could muster to stay slow, to stay steady, to stay gentle. But his control snapped quickly when Usagi moaned his name.

"Mamoru!"

Mamoru couldn't stop himself, he began thrusting deeper, rolling his hips when his met hers. He held Usagi almost painfully tight, allowing himself to lose himself in her.

"My Usagi, my Usako." He moaned deeply, making Usagi groan and squirm. "Say my name Usako, say it Usako."

"Ma-Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamo-ru." Usagi chanted his name like a prayer, enjoying the sounds he made at the way he purred her name.

Mamoru felt himself reaching his end, and he wasn't prepared to finish until he finished Usagi of once more.

He began kissing and biting her neck, and lowered his hand to massage her backside. Usagi threw her head side to side, the pleasure was so overwhelming.

"Usako...Usako...Usako I'm so close, finish with my Usako." Mamoru groaned into her skin. "Come with me my Usako."

Usagi felt something inside her rise and snap, and suddenly she was screaming Mamoru's name and gripping his hand so tight she was sure she broke something. Usagi tightened around Mamoru, he chanted her name as he reached his hard climax. Mamoru didn't want to crush Usagi, so he slipped himself out of her and rolled onto his back.

He had barely caught his breathe when he felt Usagi roll over and drape her arm over his chest. He couldn't muster any energy to turn and look at her.

"Mamo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Say it again. Say that nickname again."

Mamoru smiled. "Usako."

"Hmm, I like that."

"Usako...Usako...my Usako...my Usako."

"That's right, your Usako." Usagi whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Want some tea? Coffee? You look tired and its not even dinner."

"Coffee, please."

Usagi pressed another kiss to his cheek, rose from the bed, draped his discarded shirt over her and headed into the kitchen to make his drink. When she returned, however, he was fast asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake him. She left his coffee on the bedside table, sat beside him and stoked his hair.

"...my Mamoru…"


	11. I Love You, Mamoru Chiba

Mamoru felt consciousness slowly take a hold of him, he kept his eyes closed and rolled over to feel the other side of the bed. When he discovered it was empty, he shot up and looked around the room in a panic. It was dark beyond his window, and he couldn't hear a sound in his flat. He shot out of bed and ran to the living room, smacking his shoulder into the door frame hard.

"Usako?!"

There was no sign of her in the kitchen or the living room, only a pot bubbling away on the stove. Mamoru lifted the lid cautiously, it didn't smell burnt.

He heard a door open, he dashed back to the doorway leading to his room and saw Usagi standing in the doorway to the bathroom. His shirt from yesterday was draped over her and her hair was tied in two haphazard buns. Mamoru grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ma-Mamoru? What's wrong? I heard you shout, I thought you were having a nightmare."

"I felt like I was in one, I thought you had gone."

Usagi wrapped her arms tightly around Mamoru.

"I wouldn't leave without making sure you had eaten, Mamo-chan. You fell asleep before dinner."

"I don't need dinner...I have you…" Mamoru nuzzled into her hair.

"Yeah...but I need more than Mamo-chan to fill me up"

.

"That was amazing Usako, you're a good cook." Mamoru said as he collected their bowls and took them to the kitchen.

"Mama always says it's important to know how to cook. It's really the only thing I'm good at." Usagi blushed.

Mamoru began washing the bowls.

"That's not true, Usako. You're a good friend, and a sweet person, and you know how to cheer people up. Academics don't matter in the long run, how you treat people is the most important thing in the real world."

"You always have something nice to stay, don't you Mamo-chan?"

Mamoru shrugged. "I've been trying a little harder to be nice."

He felt Usagi's arms wrap around his midsection.

"No, nice seems to come pretty naturally to you. So does being mean, but you're more attractive when you're nice."

"I'll keep that in mind, Usako."

He felt her arms go slack, only slightly.

"Mamo-chan...I've been thinking…"

Mamoru placed the bowls and utensils into the drying rack, took Usagi's hand and lead her to the couch. He held her hand between both of his.

"Go on Usako…"

"Well...Mamo-chan...I've been thinking about us…"

Tears began to well in Usagi's eyes, Mamoru promptly wiped them away.

"Don't stop talking Usako, it'll make it harder."

Usagi took a deep breath. "I want everyone to know about us."

Mamoru released the breath he didn't know he was holding. "I thought you were breaking it off with me, this is a relief."

Usagi laughed weakly. "No, I wouldn't do that. Not now at least."

Mamoru smiled. "What made you change your mind?"

Usagi looked down. "From day one, you've done your best to impress me and to treat me like a princess. No one has ever tried to do anything like that for me before. Your soft touches, your gentle words, they're almost overwhelming. I thought I loved Tux-Kamen, I thought I loved Kamen...but he never really did anything outside of his duties. He helped me, then he would leave. But you...you were always there when I needed someone to really help me. I wanted to keep us a secret...in case Kamen would finally return my feelings. But the person I should have had feelings for...who I do have feelings for...was right here all along."

Usagi leaned closer to Mamoru, so her lips brushed his ear.

"I love you, Mamoru Chiba."

Mamoru pressed his lips together so hard he thought they'd bruise, but even that wasn't enough to stop the tears from flowing down his face. Usagi leaned back and and couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Tears began to well in her eyes too.

"Why is Mamo-chan crying?"

Mamoru smiled despite his tears. "How long I've dreamed to hear those words come from you, Usako."

Mamoru released Usagi's hand and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulled her into his chest.

"Usako...Usako...Usako…I love you Usako…"

* * *

Well, this is end I suppose. Thank you to all of those who read, reviewed, and supported me through this little journey.

I'm thinking about perhaps making a sequel, but I'm funny with sequels so for now it's only on the drawing board.

I am fully aware that this is a short chapter, but I felt like if I indulged myself too much then it might never end. And all good things must end.

Again, thank you all so much.

Love, Luka.


End file.
